


Testing The Waters

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Erections, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Kinky Danny Mahealani, Kinky Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Older Characters, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles pisses himself for Danny, Watersports, Wetting, like super gross, they're both 18 in this please don't worry, this is gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: Read the tags, if it's not your thing then move on, my friend.





	Testing The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I'll leave this as a stand alone fic, I might make this into a series with these two just trying out new and crazy sexy things. 
> 
> This was beta'd by my amazing boyfriend, many thanks to him <3

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” They had been over this a million times just in the build up to this moment, Stiles had asked the exact same thing each time Danny had handed him another glass of water or had rested a hand on the growing bulge of his bladder against the waistband of his pants, and each time Danny had nodded with a small hum, or smirked and gave him that look. The look that told him to drink up or to squirm a little harder, and each time he did exactly what he was told.

But now he was stood in the bathtub in his house, his dad out all day with work, and Danny was stood on the tile, watching him shift about with half lidded eyes and a lip trapped between his teeth. He had a hand between Stiles legs, working is dick through his jeans and making it unbelievably difficult for him to function. He was starting to strain against the confines of his underwear and pants, but Danny was having fun and that just made him harder, fingers clenched into the palms of his hands and occasional groans slipping past his lips.

“Relax, Stiles.” Danny muttered, voice low and heavy with some arousing power that Stiles could only dream of having. Stiles’ breath hitched and his cock twitched against Danny’s hand, and Danny just laughed low in his throat, making Stiles want nothing more than to have his face to Danny’s chest to feel the vibrations against his cheek. He was so fucking desperate he felt like his bladder was about to explode but he wanted to draw this out as long as he could because he knows that Danny loves to watch him struggle.

_ Kinky bastard. _

“It’s uh-” Stiles cleared his throat and mewled as Danny dug his palm into his crotch, a very mean and sexy thing for him to do right now. “It’s hard to relax when every fiber of my boO- _oh my_ _god._” Danny pressed again and this time the heat in the pit of his stomach grew and spiked and he came hard and fast, Cinco De Mayo right there in his pants and Danny was chuckling again, clearly proud of himself. His bladder pulsed and a trickle of urine escaped too, only further dampening his boxers and earning a moan from Danny.

“Fuck, Stiles, do that again.” Danny had his other hand down his own pants now, working himself in a slow but deliberate movement. Stiles relaxed his muscles just enough for a longer stream to wash through Danny’s fingers but he clamped up almost as soon as he had started, groaning as quietly as he could and rutting against Danny’s hand in a haze.

Danny’s hand moved faster and he took the other away from the damp crotch of Stiles’ jeans just long enough to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants, giving himself more room to work, before he was back to pawing Stiles at again. Stiles found himself watching in earnest as Danny pulled his dick out of his underwear and ran his hand faster, letting the occasional finger slip over the head and shivering at the sensation. Stiles let a little more leak out, overfull bladder begging for him to let go completely but his orgasm-high brain telling him to milk this for all it’s got.

Danny had his eyes closed now, little gasps and huffs echoing off of the walls and driving Stiles mad like nothing else could. Another trickle had the dark patch spreading an inch or so down the inside of his pant leg and had Danny seeing stars, thin ropes of cum dripping to the floor and running over his fingers. And when he opened his eyes and saw the way Stiles was looking at his fingers he took the hand from around his dick and put it to Stiles’ lips, Stiles opening his mouth and sucking on the fingers with this blissful look on his face. Hands came up to hold Danny’s wrist as he worked his tongue around the digits in his mouth, cleaning them of every last drop before he released his grip and let Danny take his hand back.

“God, you’re something else.” Danny huffed, now with both hands jammed between Stiles’ thighs and squeezing his dick. Stiles whimpered and rocked onto the heels of his feet and gripped onto Danny’s shoulders like they were the only thing holding him upright.

Danny leant closer, only speaking when his mouth was so close to Stiles’ ear that Stiles could feel his breath against his skin. “Piss yourself for me?”

Each word struck Stiles in a deeper part of his body, shivers running down his spine and leaving him aching for more, and even though the crotch of his jeans was already sodden enough to qualify as having pissed himself, he whimpered one last time before he let go all together.

Warmth erupted against Danny’s palm as piss ran down Stiles’ legs and darkened the blue of his pants in thin streaks, pattering against the plastic of the bath and pooling around his feet. Stiles let his head roll back and hung his mouth open to moan into the air, arms dropping to his sides completely limp. Relief washed over him in blissful waves, the feeling of the pressure easing in his bladder turning the muscles in his legs to jelly and threatening to buckle him at the knees. He said something, muttered it, but the words were lost in a groan, and Danny trailed his dripping hands up to Stiles’ abdomen and traced fingers through the smattering of hair that led from his navel to his cock.

Even when he was empty he was stood there reveling in the feeling of it all, Danny taking it upon himself to work open the fastenings on Stiles’ jeans and crouch to take his dick into his mouth. Stiles couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, tangling fingers into Danny’s hair and letting his hands move with his head, back and forth and back and forth and  _ god _ , he was going to cum again already.

Danny drew back as far as he could before he took all of Stiles’ cock into his mouth, drawing back slower this time and opening his mouth to trail his tongue all the way up the underneath of the shaft and then over the head, smiling as he felt Stiles buck his hips and thrust back into his mouth. 

Sealing his lips back around the tip he took a hand and wrapped it around the base and worked it in all the right ways, turning and pulling and tipping Stiles over the edge for the second time that afternoon. Danny swallowed everything Stiles could give, Stiles moaning into the back of his hand; Danny only straightened up when Stiles’ cock softened again. Both of them were panting, Stiles red in the face and Danny smirking.

This had been in the works for a few weeks now, meticulously planned around their schedules and the sheriff's shifts, and it had been worth all of the waiting and finalising and worries of Noah taking the day off or one of them ending up busy.

Danny stood and took hold of Stile’s face and trapped his lips in a rough kiss, parting only for air and to look him in the eyes for a few seconds more before the rest of the world crept back into his mind.

“We should clean up.” he muttered, stoking a thumb over Stiles’ cheek, and Stiles just nodded, not having remembered how to speak yet.


End file.
